Building the future
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Harry nur mal Urlaub machen.


**Warnung**: Ganz eindeutig SLASH – what else – don't like it – don't read it.  
Was die Bücher angeht, so versuche ich, mich an die Handlung zu halten, so weit es meine Geschichte erlaubt - nur das allerletzte, das unsägliche Kapitel in Band 7 werde ich auch in Zukunft boykottieren und ignorieren. - Gut – in dieser alten Geschichte völlig egal – damals war dieses Buch noch gar nicht erschienen

**Zusammenfassung**: Eigentlich wollte Harry nur mal Urlaub machen.

**Noch eine kleine Anmerkung der Übeltäterin**: Als diese Geschichte entstand, hatte Band 6 noch niemand gelesen, Band 7 war noch nicht mal in Arbeit – von daher – vergebt mir – ich habe damals ziemlich viel geschrieben – und das wenigste davon war wirklich gut. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war diese kleine Geschichte für einen netten Contest – und ich auf 5000 Wörter beschränkt – das musste schief gehen – ging es aber nicht :)

**Disclaimer**: Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2010.  
Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2010. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2010. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2010.  
Was nichts anderes heißt als: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR - sie wurden von mir nur ausgeborgt, ein wenig verbogen und lediglich die die Geschichte ist meinem Hirn entsprungen. Ach ja - ich verdiene damit kein Geld. In diesem Sinne: Ich wünsche viel Spaß

~~oooo~~

Building the future

"Papa, mir ist langweilig", sagte der Junge bereits zum vierten Mal und sorgte damit bei den anderen Gästen am Pool für das ein oder andere Schmunzeln. Nur der Mann mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren, der auf der Liege neben dem Kind lag, konnte darüber nicht mehr lachen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah seinen Sohn an.

"Was ist denn aus dem Jungen geworden, mit dem du vorhin gespielt hast, Kevin?", fragte er seinen Sohn, während er wieder einmal versuchte, ein wenig Ordnung in die Haare des fünfjährigen Kindes zu bringen. Doch wie bei ihm selber, so war auch bei seinem Sohn jeglicher Versuch, die schwarzen Haare zu bändigen, sinnlos.

"Der ist so doof, Papa", erwiderte Kevin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Er hat gesagt, dass es keine Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Und wenn doch, dann müsste man sie verbrennen." Harry seufzte leise und war sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass dieses kleine Hotel wirklich eine so gute Wahl darstellte. Aber wie so oft, hatte er auch bei der Auswahl seines Urlaubszieles auf Andere gehört. In diesem Fall auf seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter und väterlichen Freund, Albus Dumbledore.

Wie er selber, war auch der kleine Kevin ein Zauberer. Allerdings war Kevin, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, in einer Welt voller Magie aufgewachsen und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass die Menschen um sie herum keine Hexen und Zauberer waren, oder nicht zumindest daran glaubten, dass es welche gab. Zum Glück war er noch ein Kind und die Erwachsenen lächelten nur, wenn Kevin mit Stolz erzählte, dass er ein Zauberer sei. Manche hielten ihn für phantasievoll, andere wiederum waren der Ansicht, dass ein fünfjähriger Junge nicht mehr an einen solchen Unsinn glauben sollte. Harry ließ sie einfach reden.

"Es tut mir leid, Papa", sagte Kevin leise. Er ließ seine Arme sinken, legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Vaters und sah ihn aus seinen großen, grünen Augen an. Harry lächelte und zog Kevin auf seinen Schoß.

"Ist schon gut, Kevin. Die Muggel wollen einfach nicht glauben, dass es uns gibt, und vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so." Er stützte sein Kinn auf dem Kopf seines Sohnes ab und schaute nachdenklich in den Pool. Oft hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren darüber nachgedacht, ob er seinem Sohn wirklich einen Gefallen getan hatte, als er in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer geblieben war.

Auch jetzt, sechs Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende, war der Name Harry Potter in dieser Welt längst nicht verklungen. Noch immer erzählte man sich, wie der junge Zauberer damals den dunklen Magier vernichtet hatte. Man sprach darüber, Eltern erzählten es ihren Kindern und die wiederum erzählten es anderen Kindern. Kevin war damit aufgewachsen, der Sohn des Menschen zu sein, der die Welt gerettet hatte. Und doch war Kevin dabei erstaunlich normal geblieben. So normal wie ein Fünfjähriger sein konnte, der ohne seine Mutter aufwuchs.

Bisher hatte er sich nicht getraut, seinem Sohn die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihm zu erklären, dass er das Ergebnis einer Siegesfeier war, auf der jeder von ihnen mehr getrunken hatte, als gut für ihn war.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen, dem ersten Tag in einer Welt ohne Voldemort, war Harry einfach aufgestanden und hatte die junge Frau in seinem Bett ignoriert. Er hatte sich ja nicht einmal an die Nacht davor erinnern können. Später hatte er die zeternde Cho Chang aus seinem Haus geworfen und sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Bis sie eines Tages wieder vor seiner Tür gestanden und ihm ein kleines, sehr lautes Bündel in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Noch sehr gut konnte er sich an ihre Worte erinnern: Wenn er sie nicht heiraten wolle, dann könne er sich gefälligst auch alleine um das Balg kümmern, hatte sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen. Dann war sie gegangen und er hatte nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Harry hatte seit dem nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol angefasst.

Allerdings war dafür auch wenig Zeit geblieben und ohne die Hilfe von Molly Weasley hätte er es wohl nie geschafft. Doch er bereute keinen einzigen Tag der vergangenen fünf Jahre. Er hatte sich immer eine Familie gewünscht, auch wenn seine Vorstellungen vielleicht etwas anders gewesen waren. Im Moment war er glücklich.

Zumindest fast. Manchmal wünschte er sich schon einen Menschen, mit dem er sein Leben teilen konnte und auch eine Mutter für den kleinen Kevin. Doch bis jetzt war sie ihm einfach nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Es hatte nie an Gelegenheiten gemangelt. Doch die meisten Hexen waren mehr an dem Helden Harry Potter interessiert, als an dem Menschen und so war er immer noch allein. Und hin und wieder fragte sich Harry, ob er es nicht sogar für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben würde. Denn keine der Hexen, so hübsch viele von ihnen auch gewesen waren, hatte auch nur im Ansatz sein Interesse geweckt. Vielleicht hatte die Vergangenheit einfach zu viel in ihm zerstört und er konnte keinen Menschen mehr lieben. Abgesehen von dem kleinen Kevin.

"Papa?", riss Kevin seinen Vater aus dessen Gedanken. Harry nahm seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und sah ihn an. "Der Mann vom Hotel hat gesagt, dass gleich neue Leute kommen und auch Kinder." Kevin krabbelte von dem Schoß seines Vaters. "Ich glaub', ich geh mir die mal angucken", sagte er entschieden und drehte sich um.

Harry sah seinem Sohn nach. Es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die nächsten Eltern ihm einen Vortrag über die Phantasie seines Sohnes halten würden. Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte er sich wieder auf die Liege und genoss für einen Moment die Aussicht. Die Berge und das viele Grün um ihn herum waren so gänzlich anders als der hektische Alltag Londons. Und die Ruhe, die das kleine gemütliche Hotel mit seiner urigen Holzbauweise ausstrahlte, tat ihm gut. Kevin war erst einmal beschäftigt und dank eines kleinen Fluches, konnte er sich auch nur innerhalb des Hotels bewegen. Durchaus vorteilhaft bei einem so neugierigen Kind.

~oOOo~

"Kevin, nun schling doch nicht so", versuchte Harry seinen Sohn zu bremsen. "Du tust ja so, als würdest du morgen nichts mehr zu essen kriegen." Leicht amüsiert beobachte Harry seinen Sohn.

Kevin legte seine Gabel neben den Teller und schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Schnitzels herunter. "Aber Papa, ich will doch nur schnell fertig werden. Ich habe noch eine Verabredung." Mit seinen schlanken Fingern angelte der Junge nach einem der Pommes Frittes und schob ihn sich in den Mund.

"Eine Verabredung?" Harry schmunzelte. Kevin nickte energisch, während er weitere Kartoffelstäbchen in den Mund schob. "Erzählst du mir auch, mit wem du verabredet bist?", wollte Harry von seinem Sohn wissen.

"Mit einem Zauberer", erklärte der Junge, nachdem er auch den letzten Rest seines Essens verdrückt hatte. "Er kommt auch aus England", schob Kevin noch hinterher. Harry sah ihn skeptisch an, bevor er seinen Blick über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen ließ. Vermutlich war sein Sohn wohl eher auf ein phantasievolles Kind denn auf einen Zauberer getroffen. Deutsche Hexen und Zauberer waren hier im Schwarzwald wohl keine Seltenheit, aber dass sich ausgerechnet ein Mitglied der englischen Zaubererwelt hierher verirrte, daran mochte Harry nicht so recht glauben.

"So so", sagte er nur, während er immer noch die anderen Gäste beobachte. Dann wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu. "Wo ist er denn?", fragte er, doch ein wenig neugierig, mit wem sein Sohn sich treffen wollte. Kevin sah sich kurz um und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Nicht hier", antwortete er und Harry überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob dieser junge Zauberer vielleicht doch nur in der blühenden Phantasie seines Sohnes existierte. "Aber vielleicht ist er auch bei seinem Vater, der ist nämlich krank", erklärte Kevin. So langsam wurde Harry die ganze Sache doch ein wenig unheimlich.

"Weißt du denn, wie er heißt?" Vielleicht würde ihm ja der Mitarbeiter an der Rezeption ein wenig mehr über diesen geheimnisvollen neuen Freund seines Sohnes oder dessen kranken Vater erzählen können.

"Delwin", antwortete Kevin. "Und er wird ein Slytherin, hat er gesagt. Aber vielleicht kann ich ihm das ja noch ausreden", plapperte Kevin munter weiter, während seinem Vater für einen Moment der Atem stockte.

"Und weiter?", fragte Harry, jetzt doch deutlich energischer. Die meisten der ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts saßen seit Jahren in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Aber eben doch nur die meisten. Einige von ihnen waren immer noch auf der Flucht und keiner von denen war wohl auf Harry Potter sonderlich gut zu sprechen. Harry wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was einer dieser Todesser, wie die ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts sich noch immer nannten, mit seinem Sohn machen würden. Erst vor wenigen Wochen waren wieder einige Todesser aufgespürt und verhaftet worden. Es gab sie noch, und sie arbeiteten nach wie vor zusammen.

Kevin zuckte wieder einmal mit den Schultern und sah seinen Vater aus den großen, grünen Augen an. "Delwin", wiederholte er. Dann zeigte er plötzlich mit seiner Hand auf einen Punkt hinter Harry. "Aber du kannst ihn ja selber fragen, wenn es so wichtig ist", schlug er seinem Vater mit trotziger Stimme vor. Harry drehte sich um und sah einen Moment entgeistert auf den zierlichen Jungen, der dort in der Tür zum Speisesaal stand.

"Ich glaube, das brauche ich nicht", erwiderte Harry leise während er den Jungen beobachtete. Er war kaum größer als Kevin und fast schon unnatürlich blass. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel, wessen Sohn gerade, auf der Suche nach Kevin, den Speisesaal mit seinen Augen absuchte. Diese blonden Haare und das schmale Gesicht ließen wenig Zweifel an seiner Abstammung.

Harry ließ den Jungen nicht aus den Augen, der sie offensichtlich entdeckt hatte und jetzt auf sie zukam. Alles an dem blonden Kind erinnerte ihn an einen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, den Harry schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Zeitweise waren sogar Gerüchte aufgekommen, er sei nicht mehr am Leben.

Dabei hatte Harry sich immer wieder gefragt, was wohl aus Draco Malfoy geworden war. In den vergangenen Jahren war nie über den Sohn des wohl berüchtigtsten Todessers, Lucius Malfoy, gesprochen worden. Draco Malfoy war von einem Tag auf den anderen, mitten in ihrem letzten Schuljahr, einfach verschwunden. Böse Zungen behaupteten noch immer, dass er sich damals Voldemort angeschlossen hatte.

Obwohl Harry und Draco in der Schule erbitterte Feinde gewesen waren, hatte Harry diese Gerüchte nie glauben wollen. Und auch heute war er sich sicher, dass Draco Malfoy viel zu stolz war, um vor einem anderen Menschen auf den Knien zu rutschen. Für Harry hatte es immer nur zwei Alternativen gegeben: Entweder war Draco Malfoy von Voldemort, oder sogar von seinem Vater getötet worden, oder aber er war abgetaucht.

Mehr als einmal hatte Harry seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, gefragt, was aus dem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden geworden war. Doch nie hatte er eine wirkliche Antwort erhalten. Und manchmal fragte Harry sich, ob der alte Schulleiter vielleicht mehr wusste, als er bereit war zuzugeben.

"Guten Abend." Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des blonden Jungen hörte. Sie klang weicher als die von Draco Malfoy und doch war es seine Stimme.

Nach Dracos Verschwinden hatte Harry sich selber Vorwürfe gemacht. Vielleicht wäre vieles anders gekommen, wenn er das Freundschaftsangebot in ihrem ersten Schuljahr nicht abgelehnt hätte. Wie so oft, gab Harry sich auch für das Verschwinden Dracos die Schuld und er hatte sich in seinen Gedanken mehr als einmal ausgemalt, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie Freunde statt Feinde geworden wären. Und seltsamerweise hatte ihm der Gedanke gefallen.

Die weiche Stimme des kleinen Delwin kam Harrys Vorstellung von Dracos Stimme sehr nah. So ungefähr musste Draco klingen, wenn er sein Gegenüber nicht hasste, wie er Harry all die Jahre gehasst hatte.

"Guten Abend, Delwin", erwiderte Harry, während er versuchte, das Bild eines freundlich lächelnden Draco Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Nervös strich Harry sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Delwin riss die Augen auf und sog laut hörbar die Luft ein. Harry schaute den kleinen Jungen vor sich fragend an.

Doch bevor er etwas sagten konnte, hatte sich Delwin umgedreht und rannte aus dem Speisesaal. Harry schaute seinen Sohn fragend an, doch der schien mindestens genauso verdutzt zu sein, wie er selber. "Wie Onkel Ron immer sagt, Slytherins sind ein bisschen komisch", versuchte Kevin das Verhalten seines neuen Freundes zu erklären. Doch Harry war sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich die Stirn.

Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Und genau eben dieser musste es gewesen sein, der den Jungen gerade eben in die Flucht getrieben hatte. Harrys blitzförmige Narbe. Das Zeichen, das Voldemort ihm hinterlassen hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal hatte töten wollen. Die Narbe, an der ihn jeder erkannte und von der wohl auch Draco Malfoy seinem Sohn erzählt hatte. Und so wie er diesen kannte, dürfte es wohl wenig Gutes gewesen sein.

Harry blickte auf seinen Sohn und dann wieder zu der Tür, durch die Delwin gerade verschwunden war. Es war ihm, als würde sich etwas wiederholen, was er selber nie gewollt hatte. Zwei Kinder, deren Freundschaft nicht sein durfte, weil ihre Väter auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gestanden hatten. Wobei Harry sich bis heute nicht sicher war, auf welcher Seite Draco Malfoy wirklich stand. Aber das würde er herausfinden.

"Komm mit", wies er seinen Sohn an und stand auf. Verwirrt über den scharfen Ton seines Vaters stand Kevin widerspruchslos auf und folgte seinem Vater.

Seinen Sohn im Schlepptau, durchquerte Harry den Speisesaal und die angrenzende Halle. Der Bewohner diverser Kuckucksuhren kündigten in diesem Moment die volle Stunde an und Harry zuckte wieder einmal zusammen.

Vor der Rezeption blieb Harry stehen und wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem Hotelmitarbeiter während sein Sohn, wieder einmal, fasziniert die Uhrensammlung betrachtete.

Noch immer ein wenig erstaunt, wie bereitwillig der Mann an der Rezeption die Zimmernummer herausgegeben hatte standen Harry und sein Sohn ein paar Minuten später vor einer der Zimmertüren im zweiten Stock des Hotels. Harry zögerte einen Moment. Immerhin waren einige Jahre vergangen und er wusste nicht, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Auf der anderen Seite dürfte Draco Malfoy inzwischen wissen, wer noch als Gast in diesem Hotel wohnte. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein, was sein Sohn beim Abendessen gesagt hatte. Er ging in die Hocke und sah Kevin ernst an.

"Kevin, hat Delwin dir erzählt, dass sein Vater krank ist?", wollte er von seinem Sohn wissen. Kevin nickte. "Und hat er dir auch erzählt, was sein Vater hat", fragte er vorsichtig weiter. Doch Kevin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Delwin hat nur erzählt, dass sein Papa ein paar Tage nicht da war, und als er wieder kam, war er ganz krank." Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mehr hat er nicht gesagt. Nur, dass ein Onkel immer da war und das es seinem Vater jetzt schon wieder besser geht." Harry stand wieder auf. Das alles sagte ihm herzlich wenig. Es gab wohl nur einen Weg, herausfinden, was wirklich in den letzten Jahren passiert war. Entschlossen hob er die Hand und klopfte.

"Oh", war alles, was Delwin sagte, als sein blonder Kopf in der Tür erschien. Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete er sie und gab Harry und Kevin den Weg in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer frei.

Zögernd folgte Harry dem Jungen durch eine weitere Tür in ein Schlafzimmer und erschrak, als er die blasse Gestalt in dem Bett erkannte. Von dem alten Draco Malfoy war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Lediglich die grauen Augen in dem eingefallenen Gesicht erinnerten noch an den streitlustigen Schüler von einst.

"Hallo Draco", begrüßte Harry ihn unsicher. Einen Moment lang hatte er gezögert, wie er ihn ansprechen sollte. Nie hatten er oder Draco die Vornamen des anderen benutzt. Bestenfalls die Nachnamen. Und das auch nur, wenn ihnen die Beleidigungen ausgegangen waren. Doch all das lag viele Jahre zurück und Harry wollte nicht da weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Außerdem sah Draco im Moment nicht gerade so aus, als würde er einen Streit länger als fünf Minuten durchhalten.

"Hi Harry", erwiderte Draco nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. Dann deutete er auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. "Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so schnell bist." Dann wandte sich Draco an seinen Sohn. "Warum geht ihr beiden nicht ein wenig spielen, Delwin", schlug er ihm vor. Delwin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und nickte, bevor er Kevins Arm ergriff. Einen Moment später waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden.

"Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn Kevin mit deinem Sohn zusammen ist?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Er sah noch einen Moment auf die Tür, durch die die beiden Jungen gerade eben verschwunden waren, bevor er sich wieder Draco zuwandte. Zu Harrys Erstaunen zeichnete sich in Dracos Gesicht ein ganz deutliches Lächeln ab. Etwas, das Harry sich nicht erinnern konnte, je gesehen zu haben.

"Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Es reicht doch, wenn ihre Väter Idioten waren. Warum sollen die Kinder darunter leiden", erklärte er leise. Harry merkte deutlich, dass es Draco anstrengte zu sprechen.

"Was meinst du, warum ich hier bin", erwiderte er lächelnd . "Aber gut, dass du es endlich einsiehst." Harry lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. Dieses Gespräch fing an ihm zu gefallen. Auch wenn ihm Draco im Moment ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Aber noch erschien es ihm zu früh, den ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zu fragen, was mit ihm los war.

"Leider habe ich es viel zu spät eingesehen, Harry", erwiderte Draco, während er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Es war mehr ein Reflex als eine überlegte Handlung als Harry aufsprang und Draco half. Und erst das leise 'Danke' von Draco machte ihm deutlich, was er gerade getan hatte. Noch erstaunlicher als der Dank Dracos war für Harry allerdings die Tatsache, dass er es gerne getan hatte. Fast schon, als sei es völlig normal, dass er Draco Malfoy half.

"Wann hast du es denn eingesehen?", fragte Harry. Er stand neben Dracos Bett und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. "Vor oder nach deiner Flucht vor Voldemort?"

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. "Woher weißt du, dass es eine Flucht vor ihm war? Vielleicht war es ja auch eine Flucht zu ihm. Ich kenne die Gerüchte", erklärte Draco. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Zögernd ließ er sich auf der Kante des Bettes nieder und wartete darauf, dass Draco ihn verscheuchte. Draco tat nichts dergleichen und so blieb Harry sitzen.

"Ich glaube, dass du vieles, was du früher gesagt hast, auch so gemeint hast. Aber du bist keiner von diesen Dummköpfen, die vor Voldemort auf die Knie gegangen sind. Das passt einfach nicht, Draco", versuchte Harry zu erklären. Crabbe und Goyle unter den Anhängern Voldemorts zu wissen, hatte Harry nie erstaunt. Die beiden Slytherins waren nie sonderlich intelligent gewesen und kannten nur eine Sprache: Die der Gewalt. Doch Draco war anders gewesen als die meisten Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin. Wenn Draco auf der anderen Seite gestanden hätte, dann immer nur als Anführer, nicht als Anhänger eines Verrückten.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass mein Vater ein Dummkopf ist", fragte Draco und sah Harry ernst an. Harry schluckte trocken bevor er antwortete. "Ja, ich denke er war es. Tut mir leid", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen. Ganz egal, was Lucius Malfoy getan hatte, er war immer noch Dracos Vater und Harry hatte wohl kaum das Recht, so über den Mann zu sprechen. Auch wenn es nach Harrys Ansicht die Wahrheit war.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast ja Recht", gab Draco zu. "Und ja, es war eine Flucht vor Voldemort. Nicht sonderlich mutig, oder?", fragte Draco leise.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das sonderlich viel mit Mut zu tun hat, Draco. Irgendwann hätten dich seine Anhänger umgebracht. Oder er selber." Es war damals kein Geheimnis gewesen, dass Voldemort nur zwei Einstellungen kannte. Entweder man war für ihn, oder man war gegen ihn. Letzteres war durchaus tödlich. Voldemort hatte keine Gefangenen gemacht.

"Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätten", sagte Draco. "Und es hätte wohl auch nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und sie wären erfolgreich gewesen, wie man sieht." Harry starrte Draco entsetzt an.

"Du bist also nicht krank? Das waren Todesser?" Trotz all der Begegnungen mit Voldemort und seinen Anhängern konnte Harry immer noch nicht glauben, dass Menschen so brutal sein konnten.

Draco nickte. "Ich glaube sogar, dass Crabbe und Goyle ihren Spaß daran gehabt haben", stellte er fest. "Allerdings dürfte das wohl auch ihr letzter Spaß für eine ganze Weile gewesen sein." Harry wurde bei diesen Worten hellhörig. Unter den Todessern, die man vor wenigen Wochen verhaftet hatte, waren auch Crabbe und Goyle gewesen. Soviel hatte er von Albus Dumbledore erfahren. Nur von Draco Malfoy hatte der ehemalige Schulleiter kein Wort erzählt.

"Die Verhaftungen in Frankreich?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und Draco nickte. "Die haben wir wohl in erster Linie Delwin zu verdanken", erklärte er Harry. "Nachdem ich plötzlich verschwunden war, hat der Kleine eine Eule an Severus geschickt. Eigentlich nur ein Zettel mit seinem Namen, denn mehr kann er noch nicht schreiben." Draco machte eine Pause und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Severus hat dann wohl mal wieder seine alten Kontakte gepflegt und ist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

"Der Onkel, der immer da war, war also Severus", stellte Harry fest und Draco nickte stumm. Harry wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte, aber er griff nach der blassen Hand, die auf der Decke lag. Harry konnte seine Gefühle in diesem Moment nicht einsortieren. Alles in ihm schrie danach, Draco zu berühren und doch war da eine kleine Stimme die ihm sagte, dass es falsch war. Doch in diesem Moment ignorierte er diese Stimme.

Lautes Lachen aus dem Zimmer nebenan holte Harry wieder zurück in die Realität und ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. "Wo ist eigentlich Delwins Mutter?", fragte er zögernd. Er ließ Dracos Hand los, wie ein kleiner Junge, den man beim Kekse klauen erwischt hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Draco. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Dracos Hand plötzlich auf seiner spürte. Doch wie schon Draco zuvor, zog auch er seine Hand nicht zurück. Er genoss die Wärme, die Dracos Hand ausstrahlte.

"Es war in der Nacht, in der du Voldemort vernichtet hast", begann Draco langsam. "Severus hatte mir eine Eule geschickt und ich bin feiern gegangen." Er sah Harry an. "Ich glaube, ich habe mir sogar eingeredet, dass du das gleiche tust." Er lächelte ein wenig verlegen und Harry wurde warm ums Herz. "Auf jeden Fall habe ich in dieser Nacht ganz eindeutig zu viel getrunken und am nächsten Morgen lag da diese Frau in meinem Bett." Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab bis heute keine Ahnung, was wirklich passiert ist. Auf jeden Fall hab ich sie raus geworfen und vergessen. Zumindest, bis sie plötzlich wieder da war. Mit Delwin. Sie wollte heiraten, ich nicht, und eines Tages war sie verschwunden", beendete Draco seine kurze Geschichte und Harry brach in leises Gelächter aus.

"Danke. Ich weiß selber, dass ich Bockmist gebaut habe", sagte Draco ein wenig beleidigt und wollte seine Hand wieder zurückziehen. Doch Harry hielt sie fest.

"Stimmt", sagte er, noch immer lachend. Und dann erzählte er von seiner Nacht nach Voldmorts Tod, die er offensichtlich kaum anders verbracht hatte, als Draco. Dracos Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort Harrys immer breiter. Am Ende lachten beide.

Erst ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie verstummen. Harry zog erschrocken seine Hand von Dracos zurück als auch schon zwei Köpfe durch die Tür schauten.

"Papa, dein Essen ist da", verkündete Delwin. Draco sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an. "Du meinst wohl unser Essen, oder?", fragte er seinen Sohn. Doch Delwin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe dem Mann gesagt, er soll mein Essen wieder mitnehmen. Das sah sehr komisch aus. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nichts essen, dass Maultasche heißt", erklärte er seinem Vater. Harry schmunzelte. Das war ganz eindeutig Dracos Sohn. "Kevin und ich gehen jetzt Eis essen."

Noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte war die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen. Draco sah verzweifelt zu Harry. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Lass sie, ich denke, einmal wird es ihnen wohl nicht schaden."

"Soll ich dir dein Essen holen", fragte Harry und stand auf. In der letzten halben Stunde war zwar ganz eindeutig ein wenig Farbe in Dracos Gesicht zurückgekehrt, aber das machte noch lange keinen gesunden Mann aus ihm.

"Nein, ich muss mich schon hin und wieder bewegen", entgegnete Draco und schlug die Decke zurück. Instinktiv hielt Harry ihm seine Hand hin. Einen Moment lang schien Draco zu zögern, dann ergriff er die angebotene Hand und ließ sich hoch ziehen.

Doch Draco war ganz offensichtlich längst nicht so fit, wie er vorgab zu sein. Kaum stand er auf seinen Beinen, geriet er auch schon ins Schwanken. Und Harry tat das einzige, was er in diesem Moment tun konnte: Er schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper und hielt Draco fest.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen. Harry lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als er plötzlich eine Hand in seinem Nacken spürte. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein Daumen über seinen Hals strich. Und immer noch sah er in die grauen Augen, aus denen der Hass längst verschwunden war.

"Angst?", fragte Draco mit einer Stimme, die Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sanft und doch rau. Ein weiterer Schauer lief im über den Rücken. "Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry stockend. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es hier irgendwie ganz und gar nicht so lief, wie es sein sollte, doch der Rest seines Körpers sprach ganz eindeutig das Gegenteil.

"Soll ich aufhören?" Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme, auf die sein Verstand nicht reagierte, sein Körper aber dafür um so mehr. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas, das sich so richtig anfühlte, konnte gar nicht falsch sein. Das musste auch sein Verstand einsehen und kapitulierte in dem Moment, als warme Lippen seine Wange streiften.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, ob er nun Draco, oder doch Draco ihn hielt. Seine Knie zitterten, als Dracos Lippen die seinen berührten. Harry schloss die Augen und ergab sich den Gefühlen, die ihn in diesem Moment mit voller Wucht überrollten. Es war ihm völlig egal, dass es Draco Malfoy war, dessen Zunge in diesem Moment zärtlich über seine Lippen strich. Es war ihm völlig egal, dass es ein Mann war, dessen Zunge im nächsten Moment gegen seine stieß.

Egal war ihm jedoch nicht, dass er sich dabei wohl fühlte. Wohler als er sich in den vergangenen Jahren gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht sogar wohler als er sich überhaupt je gefühlt hatte. Und er war fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht, als Draco sich von ihm löste. Auch wenn er selber nach Atem rang.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn jetzt erwartete. Vielleicht doch wieder das altbekannte, überhebliche Grinsen des Draco Malfoy, den er noch aus der Schulzeit kannte. Oder gehörte dieser Draco Malfoy, genau wie der-Junge-der-lebt, endlich der Vergangenheit an?

Harry sah in die grauen Augen und erkannte, dass der Draco Malfoy aus seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr existierte. Draco lächelte ihn sanft an und strich mit seinen Fingern ein paar der dunklen Strähnen aus Harrys Stirn.

"Das wollte ich schon tun, als ich wusste, dass ich Hogwarts verlassen muss", gab er leise zu. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. "Schockiert?", fragte Draco und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nur überrascht", erwiderte er. "Vielleicht war es gut, dass du es nicht getan hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich dann hätte gehen lassen." Zaghaft hob er seine Hand und strich über Dracos Gesicht.

"Du hättest mich damals gehen lassen müssen und du musst es auch jetzt", entgegnete Draco. "Wir leben schon lange nicht mehr in der gleichen Welt. Wir ..."

"Nein, Draco", unterbrach Harry ihn. "Meine Welt ist genauso deine Welt, auch wenn du eine Zeit lang nicht da warst." Er wollte nicht glauben, was Draco da sagte.

"Lass uns unseren Urlaub genießen, dann sehen wir weiter", versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen. Harry ahnte, dass Draco sich längst entschieden hatte. Aber sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad übersah dabei eine Kleinigkeit.

Harry war kein Mensch, der so leicht aufgab. Er war durchaus bereit zu kämpfen, wenn es sich lohnte. Nicht nur, weil er den neuen Draco Malfoy mochte, sondern vor allem, weil dieser in ihm etwas geweckt hatte, was er längst verloren geglaubt hatte. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte.

"Gut, einverstanden. Aber das letzte Wort ist darüber noch nicht gesprochen", stimmte Harry ein wenig widerwillig zu. Noch hatte er Zeit und er würde diese Zeit nutzen. Draco würde schon noch lernen, dass es wenig Sinn machte, sich einem Harry Potter zu widersetzten. Schließlich war Harry mit Voldemort fertig geworden, da dürfte wohl ein Draco Malfoy keine allzu großen Probleme bereiten.

Und schließlich hatte er ja noch zwei Verbündete, auch wenn diese im Moment lieber Eis aßen. Harry wusste, wenn Draco schon nicht auf ihn hören wollte, dann würde er bestimmt seinem Sohn nichts ausschlagen können. Und der wollte schließlich in ein paar Jahren nach Slytherin.

Draco zog Harry dichter an sich heran. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf das Bett zurück fallen und nahm Harry mit sich. Dieses Mal gab Harry nach. In diesem Moment überließ er Draco die Führung. Doch den Weg nach Hause, den würde er Draco zeigen. Später. Jetzt ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten und genoss die kleinen Blitze, die Dracos Hände verursachten, als sie sich ihren Weg unter Harrys T-Shirt bahnten.

~oOOo~

Weit entfernt, in einem anderen Land bewegte ein alter Magier seine Hand über eine große Kugel und das Bild der zwei jungen Männer verschwand in einer Nebelwolke. "Ich glaube, wir sollten den beiden ein wenig Privatsphäre gönnen, Severus", sagte Albus Dumbledore.

"Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Draco nach Hause kommt?" Severus sah noch immer auf die Kugel vor sich.

"Das weiß niemand. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass Draco es weiß", erwiderte der alte Magier. "Vielleicht kommt der verlorene Sohn nach Hause, vielleicht haben wir aber auch gerade eben einen weiteren Sohn verloren, Severus. Doch das ist nicht wichtig. Wir sind nicht wichtig." Der alte Magier deutete auf die Kugel. "Dort liegt die Zukunft. Wir sind die Vergangenheit. Es wird Zeit, die Kinder ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen. Wir beide haben uns zum letzten Mal eingemischt. Zumindest bei Harry und Draco."


End file.
